bad cabin smells, annoying friends, and frustrating interruptions
by fantastique-jacques
Summary: AU. One-shot. Nick/Jess. The gang have just finished high school and are spending a week in a cabin as part of their end-of-year celebrations. Nick is looking forward to the opportunity to be in a romantic setting to finally tell Jess how he feels about her. (For Mayalala's contest. Posting early because I'm unable to post later)


**Author's note: This is my submission for MayaLala's "Cabin in the woods" contest. I'm sorry it's so early but it was either post it now, or in a couple of days! It's set in an alternate universe where the characters we know and love have just finished high school. There's just something really appealing to me about an adorable 18-year-old Nick and Jess becoming a couple. It's mostly T rated.. Kind of bordering on an M towards the end, I guess? This is my first fanfiction I've ever written, and in fact the first piece of fiction I've written in at least 2 or 3 years. I'm more of an essay gal myself, so go easy on me! :) I have a lot of improving to go, but let's hope this is a first in a long line of stories. I just wanna thank MayaLala for finding my story-less account and messaging me convincing me to write this, and also for helping me so much with editing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Oh yeah, and I don't own New Girl...**

* * *

It was the first summer since Jess, Cece, Nick, Schmidt and Winston had finished high school. It had been non-stop partying ever since their graduation ceremony. Beach bonfires, house events, hang outs by swimming pool, the gang had done them all, repeatedly, along with the rest of their class of 2000. The fun continued now, as the gang had booked two cabins in the woods by a lake to spend a week in. The area was filled with other people their age who had traveled from all around the country, and there was a hall where celebrations were held every night. The place had a nice atmosphere and the gang were looking forward to a week relaxing, carousing, swimming, and meeting new friends in the summer heat. Nick, on the other hand, was looking forward to the romantic location where he was finally going to tell Jess his feelings.

Nick and Jess had been friends ever since Nick moved to Portland from Chicago, two years before. Jess, being the friendly and helpful person that she is, took it upon herself to show Nick around and make sure that he was okay. They became the best of friends in no time, due to the fact that they were both complete weirdos and always looked out for each other. They regularly hung out along with Jess' friend Cece, and these two other new kids, Winston and Schmidt.

Mesmerised by his beautiful friend and always having the most fun he'd ever had when he was around her, Nick eventually started falling for Jess. He knew it was stupid, _they were just friends! _But he couldn't help melting a little bit whenever they saw each other and she'd run up to hug him. They'd been through so much together, and were always there for one another, like when Jess' parents went through their divorce. Jess stood by to support Nick the many times his dad disappeared off on him and his family. They were each other's rock. Nick came so close to telling her how he felt so many times. They were even each other's date to prom, because nobody else had asked them. It was the ideal setting, but stupid Nick Miller blew it again.

~ It was close to the end of their senior prom night. Nick and Jess were together on the dance floor after he had found her sitting alone watching couples dancing. Some slow love song was playing but Nick couldn't leave Jess when she had looked so gloomy. He felt a wave of confidence as he put his hands on her waist and she responded by wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and resting her head on one of them, leaning into him. No words were spoken between them; neither really knew what to say. They just remained silent like that comfortably for a while, the music leading their bodies to a gentle sway. The dim lights in the room, and the surrounding couples slow dancing creating a relaxed atmosphere. The song changed to Wonderwall by Oasis. Jess leaned back and mentioned to Nick that this was one of her favourite songs. He smiled in response. She didn't return her head back to the position against him. Instead they continued swaying to the music while just looking into each other's eyes, moving slightly closer to one another every now and again. Nick was adamant that this was his moment. The perfect time. His eyes flickered to her amaranth lips. He knew she noticed because she licked them. _Wait, could this mean she-? _Her head ascended as she had raised herself on her toes. They leant their faces into each other. The song was nearing its end when… the bright lights of the hall came on and the supervising teachers announced that the night was over. Jess pulled away, and that was it. The moment was gone. ~

This time though, it would be different. A year of longing had changed him. He was insistent on it! But the question remained of _when_ it would be the best time to tell her.

* * *

After a painful six-hour car ride consisting of only Schmidt complaining about lack of space and lack of coolness, they had arrived at the site. The boys and girls split, heading off to their respective cabins. Jess and Cece reached the cabin they would be staying in for the next week and opened the door. They were welcomed by the odour of pinewood and mothballs. Cece's mouth dropped open in shock at the terrible smells and dismal sight before her.

Jess leaped straight into the dingy room. Cece watched her bound over to a bright red radio perched on a table on the back wall of the room. That, and Jess creating the only source of colour and vivacity in the entire room.

"Oh Cece! It's wonderful!" Jess said while dancing to the radio in whatever cramped space she could move her feet upon.

Cece stepped into the room, almost tripping over a floorboard laying askew in the ground. "Yeah… Wonderful." She replied, setting herself on the smallest and lumpiest bed she had ever felt in her life.

Jess, continued relentlessly with her solo dance party. "You don't like it?"

"Jess. It is horrible. I thought you said you had booked the luxury cabin suites!"

The smile dropped from Jess' face. She stopped dancing and jumped butt-first onto the other bed across the room from Cece's. The force of the jump causing one of the planks holding the mattress to snap. Jess blushed. "Ok, maybe a few things will take a little getting used to. I did book the most luxurious cabins of the lot though! Some of the other cabins don't even have beds, just a big cushion on the floor!"

Cece sighed.

"Come on, Cece. It's quaint."

Cece didn't reply, and Jess felt bad. She wanted this week to be perfect.

* * *

A little while later, the girls had taken the thirty second walk down to the lake. They noticed the boys approaching.

Schmidt came charging towards the two. "Have you seen the living conditions we are being forced to endure, Cecelia?"

"Yeah, there are only two beds in our room! I'm being forced to share a very small double bed with Schmidt here! And the place STINKS!" Winston chimed in.

Nick finally caught up, along with a very smug expression on his face. "I won the coin toss and get a bed to myself."

"That horrible mothballs and wood smell... Yeah, we've got that too. Not to mention it's hot and stuffy and our beds are just about falling apart!"

"We have a really lovely radio though!" Jess contributed.

The group simultaneously gave her the death stare.

Jess stamped her foot. "Come on, it's not that bad! We're in the woods and it's the hottest time of the year, what do you expect? Air conditioning and Egyptian cotton?" Jess whined.

"Shut up, Jess. This is your entire fault! Who votes we head back to Portland?" Schmidt propositioned, and stuck up his own hand.

Nick noticed Jess' melancholy expression and piped up. "Lighten up guys! Jess booked the best cabins at this place! I overheard some guy earlier complaining that he had cling wrap instead of glass for windows. This is just like summer camp, but better because we'll be so drunk the whole time. We'll hardly notice our sleeping conditions. It's an adventure. Get over it!"

Jess beamed at Nick. He felt his knees almost give out on him. She seemed to be making him do that a lot lately.

"Ok. Whatever. We're sorry Jess." Winston said.

Cece nodded in agreement and smiled at Jess.

Schmidt rolled his eyes realising he was the only one left. "Yeah. Ok. Sorry. But it still doesn't mean I'm happy about this."

"So, what do we all do now?" Winston asked.

Schmidt's expression suddenly lit up for the first time since leaving home, "We do what we do best Winstonial! PARTAYYYYY!"

* * *

It had so far been four days and three nights of pure bliss! Once they all had gotten over where they would be sleeping, the gang went into full crazy teenager mode. They had soon made friends with a bunch of other school leavers, and since then it had been party after party after party. One night involved lake shenanigans, the next a bonfire, and the next a huge celebration in the hall. The girls had quickly made friends with a group of other girls who were there from California. Cece and Jess took an interest in them because they wanted to move to California themselves one day. The boys similarly found people like them and proceeded to hang out with them mostly. Nick sometimes would catch glances of Jess and remember what he wanted to do while he was here.

Daytime hours would be spent sleeping off hangovers, laying out in the sun, relaxing in the lake, or playing cards. They tried to spend as little time as possible in their cabins because of the offensive smells and stuffy air.

On this particular afternoon, the girls were laying back on deck chairs aside the lake while the guys made cannonballs off the pier.

Jess watched the boys chuckling to herself. Sometimes Nick's eyes would catch Jess' and her eyes would light up while Nick's stomach did flips. Cece observed, smiling knowingly.

"You know that Nick is madly in love with you, don't you?" Cece deadpanned.

Jess was taken aback. "What? No. I mean. What?"

Cece huffed, "Jess, how oblivious could you be. The whole time we've been here, Nick hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you. And I'm not even going to begin to list all the signs he was showing for at least a year." Jess looked at Cece with her mouth open, cheeks glowing an embarrassing shade of red. "He's got it bad, Jess."

Jess shook her head. "Ok, even if that was true, which it's not…" Cece raised her eyebrows, "…What should I do?"

"Well, do you like him?"

Jess's cheeks burned red again and she looked down at her toes. She began recalling moments that her and Nick had shared that made her feel fuzzy all the way through her body. She never realised before that these could be feelings more than what friends could share, but then again although she loves them to pieces, she'd never felt some of these things with Cece, or Schmidt, or Winston. And sure enough, Nick was a hottie. His raspy Chicago drawl, dark eyes, and muscular arms were somewhat of a dream. Jess suddenly felt excitement building at the idea of her and Nick becoming a couple.

"That's what I thought." Cece turned back from Jess to soak up the sun's rays again, with a smirk on her face. "Look, Jess…" Cece said with her eyes closed, "…If you like him, I think you should make a move. The fact that Nick has taken this long to say anything clearly shows that he's scared you don't like him back." Jess took in what her friend was saying. Cece continued, "I think you should ask him for a late night swim in the lake here tonight."

"What? No, I couldn't handle something like that Cece. I'll trip over my words, I'll make a fool out of myself." Jess sat up from her deck chair.

"Who cares? He's so far gone, I don't think you can do any wrong in his eyes. As evidenced by his defending you about our sleeping arrangements!"

Jess stood up quickly and started walking away. "I don't know what you're talking about Cece. I just remembered something… So I'm gonna go back to the cabin now." Jess tripped on a rock as she was rushing away. Cece started giggling.

* * *

Later on that day, the gang and a bunch of other people were having a barbeque at a clearing in the woods. The sun was setting, orange and pink rays of light coming through the trees, casting lights and branch shaped shadows all around them. Since the sun was going down, it was still warm but not uncomfortably so, so everybody could relax and listen to music and have a good time.

Jess had thought a lot about what Cece had said, and decided to go for it. After everyone had eaten and everyone was dancing to a radio someone had brought outside from their cabin, Jess spotted Nick hanging out with a beer beside the table of food. He looked happy and was bopping his head along to the music.

She walked right up to him and bumped her shoulder into his arm.

"Hey there."

"Hey, Jess."

Nick looked down affectionately at Jess. She noticed for the first time the intensity of his looks. She wondered if he looked at everyone else like that. Almost getting lost in his eyes, she shook herself and returned back to what she wanted to do originally.

"Um, I was just wondering if… You wanted to, um, maybe come for a swim with me later? You know, only if you wanted to of course." _Phew. That was terrible, but at least I got it over with._

"You mean, like… later tonight?" Nick's inside voice was partying it up right at that moment.

"Yeah."

Nick almost spat out his beer. He couldn't believe his luck. _Could she be as into me as I am into her? Remain COOL, man!_ "Uhhh. I, um. Errr."

Even Nick was appalled by his uncool reaction. He mentally slapped himself. And it showed on his face. Something Jess liked to call a turtle face.

Jess thought Nick's turtle-like expression was directed towards her. _He's never made the turtle face at me before._ She took this as her cue to leave.

"You know what, never mind. I just felt like a swim, you don't have to come." She began turning to walk away but Nick stopped her.

"Sorry, Jess. Yep. I'll see you tonight." He grinned at her sheepishly.

"Great. See you at 11." Relief flooded her body.

"11."

"Excellent!" Jess finished, and headed back off into the crowd to dance with Cece.

* * *

Nick spent the next couple of hours internally fighting with himself about how he was going to handle this. Schmidt and Winston were at a party with Cece, so Nick had the cabin to himself. He thought at first that he should just kiss her in the lake and see how she reacts. _No! Stupid idea, Miller!_ He began packing some things to bring along to the meeting with Jess. He scanned the room landing his eyes finally on Schmidt's supply of alcohol. _A bottle of wine, perfect!_ He packed it into his bag. _After hanging out, I could bring her to the edge, open up a bottle of this, and tell her everything._ He grabbed some towels and some plastic cups Schmidt had also brought along for the vacation. _That will have to do._

Jess was so nervous and so excited. She didn't know how she was going to talk to him for the moment, so she took some time to put together her appearance. She chose her favourite bikini to wear under her white sundress. She grabbed her long raven locks and tied them into a long plait on the side of her head, trailing over her shoulder. The slow process of bringing strand of hair over strand of hair over strand of hair having a therapeutic effect and calming her nerves. She finally admired her appearance in the mirror. The sun she was getting was doing wonders to making her skin look a lot less pale than normal. _Here we go._

* * *

It was finally time for them to meet and they both arrived at 11pm sharp.

"Hey, Jess!" Nick greeted her with a hug.

"Hey, Nick." Jess smiled back at him.

"Shall we then?"

They both walked over to the edge of the lake, setting down their belongings and beginning to get undressed.

Jess took a moment to admire Nick's body. She'd had boyfriends before, but she was never intimately attracted to any of them. Nick was certainly something else. He took off his t-shirt revealing his chest and the only thing that remained were his red and green plaid board shorts.

Jess began taking off her white lacy dress revealing her smooth tanned skin contrasting with her white and navy blue bikini. A strapless bandeau, tied together in the middle with a ribbon. She pulled her hair out of her hair tie, spreading her long locks over her shoulders. Nick began to feel very hot watching her getting undressed so he climbed onto the pier and ran all the way down and jumped into the water.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jess tried to shake off the fact that she'd noticed Nick staring so intently at her, and followed after him, attempting to dive gracefully off of the pier.

Although, Jess being clumsy Jess landed far from elegantly. Limbs everywhere, plunging beneath the water.

Nick had come up from under the water just as Jess landed, resulting in a lot of water splashing into his face.

"Not cool, Jess!" He laughed and grabbed her, Jess shrieking with laughter as Nick tickled her. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Nick stopped tickling Jess and her laughter died down. They both fell silent. Nick took note of her eyes, usually dark blue, shining celeste in the pale moonlight. Jess noticed his mouth smiling slightly. A smile so warm it could melt the coldest of hearts. In the distance they could hear music coming from the hall, the party that all the other cabin inhabitants were at currently.

"This is really nice here." Nick said finally.

"Yeah, it is." Jess breathed.

Jess clasped her hand around Nick's beneath the water as they fell into another silence. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, this is your chance. _But just then Jess let go and shouted "Let's have some fun!"

For the next half an hour they laughed, did cannonballs, handstands, and talked. Jess enjoyed hearing stories she'd never heard before about Nick's childhood and the mischief he got up to in Chicago with Winston and Jamie. Nick listened intently to Jess as she told him all her hopes and plans for the future, college, living in a new city... Until they heard a noise from behind the trees.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAWRRRRRRGGGGRRRRRR"

Jess screamed and her and Nick's eyes locked.

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

They jumped out of the water and sprinted through the trees back to Jess' cabin, leaving behind all of their belongings. They slammed the door closed, and froze in front of it, breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath.

"What on earth was that?" Jess panted.

"I have no idea, but it didn't sound good." Nick replied.

The two heard the noise again but much louder. Jess yelped and grasped Nick's hand. His heart just about jumped out of his throat.

"I'm scared, Nick." Jess whispered, barely audibly.

Nick suddenly felt a wave of adrenaline at that, let go of Jess' hand and yanked open the door screaming, "LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE!"

Before Jess had the time to process what had just happened, she just started hearing Schmidt, Winston and Cece's hysterical laughter.

The next thing she heard was Nick. "WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS. YOU FRIGHTENED US HALF TO DEATH." Nick couldn't see them anywhere. "WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU?" The hysterical laughter was fading away as they were running. Probably to ruin somebody else's perfect night!

Nick turned to go back inside and was greeted by the sight of Jess, lying down on her bed in only her bikini, still dripping wet from the lake, her body wracked with laughter.

"Those dummies."

"Um, Jess, you're soaking wet."

"Whatever. It'll dry in no time in this heat. Come lay down with me."

Jess' laughter died down. Nick started to notice how hot it actually was inside the cabin. He also felt even hotter because of what Jess just told him to do. _Be cool, nick. Be cool. This is your chance. _He thought to himself.

He closed the door blocking out the little light coming through from the moon.

He tried and failed to navigate his way to Jess' bed and neatly slide beside her without squashing her. But he moved way too quickly, and underestimated how far he was away from Jess, with the room so dark, his forehead hitting hers and body almost squashing her.

"Calm down, you clown!" She started giggling again.

"Sorry, it's so dark in here!" Nick adjusted his position so he was lying beside her. They had about a millimetre of space between them. A very electrically charged millimetre of space.

It was silent for a moment, then Nick spoke. "Jess, seriously, we're making this bed so wet."

"Ew, Nick!"

"Ugh, you know what I mean."

Silence fell again. Nick was starting to feel uncomfortable that he was losing his chance to finally tell her how he feels. He was acutely aware of the clock's ticking on the wall. _Shut up, dummy clock._

Jess was feeling the opposite. Her body shivered with anticipation at being in such close proximity to him.

She decided to just come right out with it. She turned her body onto her side, now facing him. "Nick, do you like me?"

He became rigid. Panic plaguing his mind. _Now or never, man! Just friggin tell her how you feel!_

"Nick?" She repeated, insecurity beginning to lace her voice.

He noticed the change in her tone, he also turned to face her trying to look into her eyes through the shadows.

"Please talk to me?" She pleaded quietly.

His stomach twisted into knots. He'd never felt so strongly about someone before, and she seemed to feel the same, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

He took a deep breath, then lifted his hand and lightly stroked the top of her arm with his finger. He felt goosebumps form on her skin under his touch, despite the overwhelming heat in the room. "Tonight was so perfect until those idiots ruined it."

Jess sighed and nodded, itching for Nick to say more.

"I wanted to tell you..." He stopped again. Jess was going out of her mind with suspense. _Is he going to tell me he likes me?_

The silence lasted for another couple of moments, as they faced each other breathing each other's air, and both feeling tense for slightly different reasons.

"Jessica, I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"I've never met somebody so caring, and smart, and funny as you are. I..."

Jess grabbed Nick's hand that was laying between them. Nick felt empowered to continue.

"I l-love you, Jess. I love you so much it hurts. I didn't realise at first, but it became clear to me eventually that I want you to be my girlfriend."

"G-girlfriend?" Jess finally spoke up.

"Yeah." Nick turned his neck to face the ceiling, suddenly not being able to look at Jess, deluded that she wasn't so interested in the girlfriend idea after all.

She put her hand to his cheek and pulled his face towards her own. She inhaled one shaky breath. "I love you too Nick."

He could hear the soft smile in her voice. _You did it, man! _

Before he could think anything else, Jess quickly and swiftly pushed her face towards his, landing her soft lips upon his own. Nick panicked but then quickly relaxed into Jess' embrace. He used both of his arms and wrapped them around her pulling her small body into him. Their kiss deepened, breathing heavily, their mouths opening for tongues to enter, Jess feeling exhilarated at how well this was going considering she'd never done it before. Nick couldn't believe what was going on and poured every ounce of his love and affection for Jess into this kiss.

Just then, the door to the cabin burst open interrupting their heavenly kiss and they pulled apart just to hear Schmidt, Winston, and Cece laughing and running away again.

"DAMNIT YOU GUYS!" Nick began to get up to chase after them and reached the door but then he was stopped by Jess.

"Nick."

He turned back to her and could once again fully see her face under the light coming through the open door, registering the fire in her eyes. She closed the door and moved Cece's bed in front of it. She then took Nick's hands and laid back down on her bed, pulling Nick with her. Nick leaned down and softly, but passionately kissed her on her lips. Jess smiled against them.

They couldn't believe how incredibly comfortable and enchanted they were by one another.

"Forget those idiots for now. I want to spend some quality time with my hot new boyfriend."

Nick grinned in response to her statement. Jess undid her bikini top and threw it across the room. Nick's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged open in disbelief and euphoria. _Oh my goodness, you're beautiful._ Jess realising how shocked Nick was, started giggling uncontrollably. She pulled the blankets over them, passionately embracing one another once again, bad cabin smells, annoying friends and frustrating interruptions to be forgotten. And a great friendship to be turned into something blissfully more.

* * *

**So there it is. And they were in love and then all of them moved to LA and lived happily ever after obviously. OBVIOUSLY. **

**Please tell me what you think. I welcome any and all kinds of criticism because I want to write more fanfics and I need to know what I'm doing wrong. THANK YOU AGAIN MAYALALA!**

**-Charlotte**


End file.
